Connections
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: DAMON/ELENA/ISOBEL: 3-Part Fic: Isobel comes to check up on her daughter and finds that she's still with Stefan. She decides to play a little matchmaker, then remembers how good a lover Damon was and decides she wants in on the action. :Lemons: -COMPLETE-
1. Can't Pick Your Family

**Connections**

_Damon/Elena/Isobel (Vamp/Human/Vamp)_

_**Rating:**__ M – Threesome Lemon_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary:**__ 3-Part Fic: "Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon?" Isobel comes to check up on her daughter and finds that she's still with Stefan. She decides to play a little matchmaker, but remembers how good a lover Damon was and decides she wants in on the action. ;D _

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I was reading "Lemons" by word-nerdxD (Go read that and "BloodLust" – she's a freaking __**AMAZING**__ writer!) and __damonXelenaXforever requested a Damon/Elena/Isobel one, so I thought that I'd do my own. This is my first girl-guy-girl type of thing, so bare with me if it sucks! (Ha. Sucks. Vampires. Sex. "Sucks." HA!)_

_**A/N 2/Rant:**__ I SWEAR I AM GOING TO EFFING KILL KEVIN WILLIAMSON! I think they are taking ideas from FanFiction…I totally started writing this BEFORE Isobel came back in the last episode…-_-_

* * *

**Chapter 1 is "Can't Pick Your Family." **

**Chapter 2 is "Ties Aren't How We Are Bound…"**

****

Chapter 3 is "Family is Forever…Literally."

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: "Can't Pick Your Family."**_

_Gilbert House – 11:10 p.m._

Isobel silently crept through the Gilbert House. Jenna, Elena's legal guardian had let her in just hours before. Jenna thought she recognized Isobel, but (with a little compulsion) she was able to convince her otherwise.

Besides, the real reason she was even back in Mystic Falls was because she wanted to make sure Elena was making the right choices – and by that she meant that Elena was with Damon by now. It's not that she particularly liked Damon (after all, she'd tried to have him killed.) but she definitely liked him a lot better than Stefan. From what Katherine had told her about him, and what Elena used to be like before her "parents" died, Damon seemed like the better choice.

And she still wanted Stefan killed if she couldn't get away with killing _both_ of the Salvatore brothers.

She walked upstairs to Elena's bedroom, contemplating how she would get Elena to get with Damon. When she reached Elena's room, she knocked once on the door, hoping her daughter was still awake.

"Come in," Elena said.

Isobel smirked. A night owl, just like her mother. Ha.

As soon as she opened the door, Elena jumped off of the bed. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You did," She replied absently, looking around the room.

"Then why are you here?"

Isobel met her daughter's eyes and smiled. "I want to talk to you."

"No."

"Why not?" Isobel asked, rolling her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness. She got _that_ from her father.

"I don't trust you."

She sighed irately. Might as well get right to it, then. "Meet me at the Salvatore Boarding House at Midnight."

"Why?"

"We need to talk," Isobel replied automatically. "And you seemed to act better around me with your boys by your side." She grinned when she sensed Elena's discomfort. "So is it a deal?"

"Yes. It's a deal." Elena said warily.

"Good." Isobel smiled and she was gone.

* * *

_Salvatore Boarding House – Damon's Room – 11:56 p.m._

Isobel walked down the hall until she could sense that Damon was nearby – he made her, after all. She opened one door and found that it was Damon's Bedroom. She looked around at the marvelous room and briefly wondered if Elena had ever been in here.

"Well, if it isn't 'Mommy Dearest.'" Damon said from behind her.

With a smirk, Isobel turned, pleased to be greeted with a shirtless Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking past her to his closet.

Isobel ignored his question and crossed her arms. "Why haven't you been fucking my daughter?"

Damon slowly turned an amused smirk on his face. "What?"

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Please, Damon. It's not like you haven't thought about it before. And to be honest, I'd like her better with you than _Stefan._"

"You have lost it woman."

Isobel suddenly appeared in front of him. She opened her mouth to say something, and then slowly grinned.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, I'm just remembering how hot it was to be underneath you," She grinned.

"Mhm." He smirked. "And on top of me and on your knees in front of me…" He suddenly pulled her roughly to him.

She "vamped out," letting her fangs lengthen and she grinned when she felt his hardness press against her.

* * *

Elena walked up the stairs to get Stefan, hoping she got to him before Isobel. She reached Stefan's bedroom door and knocked.

Nothing.

_Shit,_ Elena thought. _He's trying to get information from Katherine in the tomb._

Fine. She'd have to get Damon.

She ran down the hall and opened the door without knocking and froze.

"Isobel?"

Isobel was riding Damon on his bed, a bite mark on the inside of her thigh and on her breast and he had one on his neck.

The two of them stopped their movements and looked at her. Damon looked completely shocked and almost horrified –it was, after all, her mother that he was fucking. Isobel on the other hand looked smug.

"I can assure you this wasn't part of the plan, Elena." She said, smirking.

"What? What plan? I thought you just wanted to talk to me?"

Rolling her eyes, Isobel swung her leg over Damon's body, causing him to slide out of her (and to be exposed to Elena) and stood up. "Have you taught her nothing, Damon?"

In the blink of an eye, Damon had put his jeans on and Isobel was just wearing one of his shirts.

Isobel turned back to Elena. "Elena, I want you to be with Damon."

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's just…so much better for you." She smirked. "I've seen how you were before Grayson and what's-her-face died. You were fun."

Elena was just in shock. "If you wanted me to be with him then why were you fucking him?" She blurted and Isobel laughed.

"You see?" She said. "'Fucking?' How many times has Stefan 'fucked' you, Elena? How often does he give you what you want, hmm?"

"Isobel…" Damon said, looking utterly and completely confused. "What are you doing?"

Isobel sighed dramatically. "I'm trying to get you to fuck my daughter. There was a little bit of a distraction." She threw a smirk over her shoulder at Damon.

Elena scoffed. "Apparently."

"Elena," Isobel appeared in front of her, her hands soothingly on her shoulders. "What do you really want? Since your…parents died, you haven't been the same. Think about it. This could help you make your choice."

"What? Seeing who's the better brother in bed?" She asked in disbelief.

"No," Isobel said softly. "To see who brings out the real you, Elena." She paused, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Stefan's not here. Damon is. Give in to the lust you've felt for him."

Elena wondered how Isobel knew how much she wanted Damon. What she was saying kind of – in a twisted way, made sense. She looked at Damon for help, but the only thing she saw on his face was lust for her; he could sense her arousal.

"Okay," Her mouth said and her mind screamed, 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

Stepping out of Isobel's grasp, she walked over to Damon, stopping in front of him.

"One more thing," Isobel turned to face them and smirked. "I want in."

"What?" Damon said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, come on, Damon. It's not like you _and_ your brother didn't do it with Katherine. Hell,_ I_ did it with Katherine. I don't see why the both of us can't teach Elena a thing or two."

Nobody said anything for a minute until Damon looked at Elena. "It's your decision."

Elena realized how husky his voice had gotten. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at Isobel who was looking at her, smiling slightly, eyebrows raised in expectation. Elena turned back to Damon.

"Okay," She said softly.

She'd only had a threesome once in her life – at a party on her 16th birthday after Matt left early. Her, Caroline and Tyler's cousin Dick (yes, aware of the irony. Shut up) were drunk – and a little high – and Tyler, Vicki and Jeremy watched as Caroline, Dick and her had sex. Elena wasn't really too fond of it, actually – but that didn't mean she never fantasized about it alone in her bed at night – pleasuring herself to thoughts of being between the Salvatore Brothers.

"Okay," Damon said just as quietly.

"Okay," Isobel grinned.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so the next chapter will be the Damon/Elena/Isobel threesome, and I warn you now that I haven't written a threesome with two women and a guy, so it may…suck. xD Thanks for reading!_


	2. Ties Aren't How We Are Bound

**Connections**

_Damon/Elena/Isobel (Vamp/Human/Vamp)_

_**Rating:**__ M _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N:**__ I let one of my friends read this chapter and she was so freaked (in a good way!) and THIS was my defense for it: "Hey, they don't have the same last name or anything!" LOL_

_THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS! :D I REALLY hope this is what you've been waiting for…lol _

* * *

_Chapter 1 is "Can't Pick Your Family." _

_Chapter 2 is "Ties Aren't How We Are Bound…"_

_Chapter 3 is "Family is Forever…Literally."_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: "Ties Aren't How We Are Bound…"**_

Elena moaned softly as Damon's tongue slid inside of her again and again. She arched her hips up and felt his fingers grip her hips tightly to hold her still as he worked magic on her.

Isobel lay beside her, stroking her hair lightly.

"That's it," She whispered.

Elena's moans grew louder as she neared climax.

"Come, Elena." She said in her ear.

Elena's body began to tense and she cried out Damon's name as she came. She smiled drunkenly, in awe and pleasure. When Isobel leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she didn't shy away.

The three of them were naked in Damon's large bed. Two Vampires, one human.

_That should go well, _Elena had thought when Isobel had begun stripping her.

When Elena finally broke the kiss, she realized Damon had been watching, stroking himself and she blushed. Smirking, Isobel turned her head to Elena.

"Would you like to assist Damon?"

Elena tore her eyes from Damon's dick and looked at her mother. Licking her lips, she crawled down the bed until she reached him.

"Have you done oral before?" Isobel asked.

Elena nodded. "Twice. But Stefan would never let me do it to him."

Isobel laughed before forcefully pushing on Damon's chest, laying him on his back.

"Go on, Elena," She whispered, watching.

Elena slowly ran her tongue over the head and Damon let out a ragged breath. She began teasing him before taking him completely in her mouth. Every swirl of her tongue and every small sound she made had him shuddering and moaning her name. She became wetter the louder he was.

"Relax your throat, Elena," Isobel instructed softly.

"Fuck!" Damon gasped as Elena began deep-throating him. "Shit, Elena…"

Isobel smirked. "Take after your mother in that department."

Elena laughed slightly, and then felt Damon shudder at the feeling. Giggling, Isobel crawled up to Damon. She swung her leg over his chest and sat on him, kissing him feverishly. She suddenly moved up, a mischievous look on her face. Damon smirked as she slowly lowered herself down on him.

Elena still working his cock, he let his tongue run up and down Isobel's lower lips. She moaned and he lifted his head slightly, letting his tongue go deeper inside of her.

"Damon!" She gasped.

He began sucking her clit, and then used his blunt human teeth to softly bite down, causing her thighs to tremble around him. He lazily ran his tongue over her clit before thrusting it back inside as Isobel came.

Breathing heavily, she turned her head to check on her daughter and realized Elena had began stimulating herself while sucking Damon off. He thrust his hips up and Elena moaned. His tongue was still inside of Isobel and he moaned with her.

"Fuck…" He growled into her skin.

With a loud moan, Damon came, just as Elena did on her hand. Isobel had the sudden urge to scream, "See? You two even _come_ together!"

Biting her tongue, she moved to the side of the bed and watched as Damon and Elena caught their breath.

"Elena?"

Elena turned to Isobel.

"Would you like you watch as Damon fucks me?" She asked her. "So you can see what to…_look forward to_," She smirked at Damon who chuckled at the statement.

Elena blushed, wondering if they (mostly Damon) would think badly of her if she agreed. Wait, what was she saying?

"It's okay, Elena," Damon said to her. "You don't have to."

"But…I want to…" She bit her lips.

Damon's jaw dropped, and then he grinned. What had Stefan been missing?

"Okay," Damon smiled before crawling up to Isobel.

He turned his head and grinned when he saw Elena checking out his ass. "Come here, Elena."

She moved next to him.

"Lie down and watch." He said huskily.

She nodded and bit her lip as Damon lowered his mouth to Isobel's clit. She now had a close-up view of what Damon Salvatore was really capable of and _God. Damn._

He let his tongue lick over Isobel before using the flat part of his tongue to tap her clit. So quick that Elena almost missed it, Damon's fangs bit into Isobel's inner thigh and he ran his tongue along the wound, tasting her completely.

Elena suddenly crawled closer to them and put her mouth over the bite mark, now drinking from Isobel. Isobel moaned and Damon growled low in pleasure. Elena began sucking forcefully, loving this new feeling of drinking a vampire's blood.

She finally removed her lips from Isobel and looked into Damon's lust-filled eyes. She pressed her lips to his and moaned. Damon deepened the kiss and she plunged her fingers into his hair.

Breathing hard, she broke the kiss and scrambled back to where she was laying, watching Damon and Isobel. Her hands took on a mind of their own as she watched his lips and tongue work Isobel. Pretty soon, she was stimulating her own clit, moaning breathlessly.

Damon slid two fingers into Isobel and began thrusting them in and out as he suckled her clit.

"Oh, Damon!" Isobel moaned, causing Elena to shiver and pump her fingers faster inside herself.

Using Vampire Speed, Damon was suddenly on top of Isobel, positioned at her entrance.

"Yes, Damon…" _Elena_ moaned softly.

With that, Damon thrust into Isobel making her cry out in pleasure. He began thrusting his cock into her over and over roughly, the fact that Elena was watching him…_perform _for her making this so much hotter.

"Fuck, Damon!" Isobel cried.

"Yes…" Elena sighed, close to coming.

Isobel sat up with him inside of her and braced one hand on the bed, the other on his shoulder. Damon moved one hand on her lower back and one on her hip as he fucked her. Isobel threw her head back and moaned.

"Mmm…" Elena spread her legs farther and arched her hips up.

She watched Damon's face, expressions of absolute pleasure washing over his features. Her eyes went to his sweaty chest and abs. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled down the thin line of hair to his cock buried deep inside of her mother.

"Damon!" Elena cried out, her body tensing.

"Harder, Damon!" Isobel moaned. "Give Elena a show…"

Growling, he pounded into her harder.

"Come, Elena!" Isobel cried.

Elena immediately threw her head back and when she heard Damon groan, she came hard, her juices spilling out of her into the bed.

Damon slid out of Isobel and watched Elena breathe heavily as the three of them caught their breath together.

"Are you ready, Elena?" Isobel asked seductively.

"Yes," She breathed, aching to have Damon inside of her.

Isobel motioned for her to come lay beside her. She obeyed, laying her head on Damon's soft pillows. Damon began to crawl up Elena's body, planting kisses on her skin. Isobel immediately noticed the change in Damon's aura. (He made her; therefore, she could feel it.) With her, it was lust and wickedness, with Elena, however it was passion and need. Even _love._

Slowly and deliberately, Damon bent his head down and kissed Elena. She responded immediately, her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Damon…" She mewled.

He slowly entered her, loving the way she moaned his name. As he thrusted into her over and over again, her moans got louder. Isobel leaned over and kissed Elena as Damon fucked her. Her daughter didn't hesitate, but slid her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Damon shuddered in pleasure, gripping the back of her thighs and thrusting into Elena harder.

She gasped in Isobel's mouth and Isobel slowly ran her tongue down Elena's neck, then to her breasts. She took one in her mouth and lightly bit it, then ran her tongue over the bite. She began sucking on her nipple and Elena arched her back. She did the same thing to the other breast and suddenly felt Damon's fingers inside of her.

Moaning, she sucked harder on Elena's breasts and Damon thrusted his fingers in and out of Isobel, massaging her clit in circles. She shuddered before raising her face to Damon's and kissing him. She bit down on his bottom lip and he growled low, his fangs coming out as his fingers pumped faster in her, his cock thrusting faster and deeper into Elena.

Elena moaned. "Both…oh! Bite me! Please…" She panted.

Isobel moved closer to the right side of Elena's neck and looked up at Damon for permission. She was, after all, _his _now. Damon nodded, smiling because he knew ow intense Elena's next orgasm was going to be because of it and bent his head down to the left side of her neck, never stopping his brutal thrusts.

"Yes! Please!" Elena moaned, close to climax.

The two vampires bit into her and she cried out in intense pleasure as they drank from her. Her inner walls squeezed Damon's cock as she came, and he closely followed her, bringing Isobel with them on his fingers.

Isobel and Damon removed their fangs from Elena's skin and collapsed on the bed with her in a sweaty, sated mess. The three of them looked at each other before laughing.

"Isobel, you haven't changed a bit," Damon said.

"Mmm…I wish I could say the same." She gave him and Elena a knowing look.

After a moment, Isobel said, "One more thing,"

"What?" Elena asked.

"What are you going to tell Stefan?"

"Why?" Damon asked. What he _meant_ was, _"Why the fuck do you even care?"_

"Well, he'd supposed to be back soon, right?"

Almost comically, Damon and Elena both shot up and said, "Oh, _shit_!"

Isobel laughed – laughed at their expressions and laughed at the fact they were so ignorant to the fact they belonged together. Oh well. They had about 20 minutes to figure it out.


	3. Family is Forever Literally

**Connection****s**

_Damon/Elena/Isobel (Vamp/Human/Vamp)_

_**Rating:**__ M _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N:**__ I am SOOO blown away at the feedback that I'm getting! I LOVE LOVE LOVE you people and thank you SO much for reading my work!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 is "Can't Pick Your Family." _

_Chapter 2 is "Ties Aren't How We Are Bound…"_

_Chapter 3 is "Family is Forever…Literally."_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is "Family is Forever…Literally."**_

"Bye bye, Elena," Isobel smirked as she stood in the doorway.

"It was um…nice to see you again," Elena blushed and the two vampires began to laugh.

"That was a bit of an understatement." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena.

"Think about what I said, Elena." Isobel said seriously, and with that, she was gone.

Damon closed the door behind her and looked at Elena, who seemed to be thinking hard.

Isobel was right. Elena suddenly thought. Damon (with the help of her mother) was able to bring out the real her. The Elena that existed before her parents died. The party-drugs-drinking-risks-determined-FUN Elena that she'd locked away in herself.

In fact, now that she thought about it, Damon was the only one that had ever been able to bring that spark of life in her the whole time. She'd slapped him, thrown witty comments, spitefully insulted him, tossed the occasionally innuendo back at him-everything that she'd used to do when she was still _her._

Stefan was a security blanket. A guy she'd met when she was vulnerable and in mourning. Damon brought her back.

"Elena?" Damon's voice brought her back.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

Elena grinned. "Of course." She started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take a shower to wash the vampire scent off," She grinned sarcastically.

For some reason, since the last 15 minutes, she felt free. Like she was floating and had nothing weighing her down. Even the fact that Stefan was going to be here in few minutes didn't faze her.

"Wanna join me?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, then smirked, flitting over to her at vampire speed and picking her up. He practically flew into his bathroom and started the shower. They'd just gotten their clothes off when they heard the front door downstairs open and shut.

"Elena?" Stefan called.

Damon shot a look at Elena, wondering how she was going to get out of this, prepared to leave if necessary.

But the words that came out of Elena's mouth shocked him more than anything he'd ever heard her say before.

"Hey, Stefan, come here. I have an idea…" She wiggled her eyebrows at Damon, who grinned and shook his head in disbelief.

_That's more like it, Elena._

**THE END**


End file.
